


Date night and surprises

by 1122JihoonChenleKihyun



Series: My Boyfriend's Brother is Famous (A collection of one shots set in the same universe) [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band), TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Stupid jealousy, Wholesome, just wholesome i swear, rated teen for one swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1122JihoonChenleKihyun/pseuds/1122JihoonChenleKihyun
Summary: Soobin and Kai finally have an evening to themselves, until Soobin's brother interupts
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: My Boyfriend's Brother is Famous (A collection of one shots set in the same universe) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Date night and surprises

Kai knocked on Soobin's front door, excited to finally have some alone time with his boyfriend. It took less than a minute for Soobin to throw open the door and pull him into a tight embrace.

"Finally I have you all to myself," Soobin whispers into Kai's ear.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Soobin pulls Kai into the hallway and shuts the door. They make their way to the living room, where Soobin has already laid a blanket on the sofa, and fall onto the couch wrapped up in each other. Kai buries his head in Soobin's neck and breaths in Soobin chuckles at the action, before opening Netflix, so they can continue watching 'She-Ra and the Princesses of Power'. He also opens the Dominos app on his phone to order their regular pizza so it arrives (hopefully) between two episodes. Kai reaches for the blanket and pulls it round them, settling in and getting comfortable. He loves evenings like this, where they watch kids’ shows and just enjoy each other's company.

"I always forget how good looking Bow is."

"You're so gay hyung," Kai laughs and Soobin has a look of mock offence on his face.

"Says you, last time we watched this you were drooling over Sea Hawk."

"Sea Hawk's hot though." Soobin shakes his head in amusement. "But if I had to choose which character I was most attracted to? Scorpia and Mermista would definitely be up there."

"As a gay man, I can agree they are pleasant looking, but Bow is my type."

"What does that make me?" Kai fashions his face into a pout.

"Well for starters you're not a cartoon, so that immediately means you can't be first place. You however, are my favourite non-cartoon boy."

"Thanks." Kai rolls his eyes and Soobin pecks his cheeks.

"I love you really."

Kai giggles and mutters, "I know." The doorbell rings and they look at each other in shock. "That can't be the pizza; it's way too soon. Are your parents back?"

"They can't be, Sooah isn't performing for at least another hour and she'll want to stay for the whole show. Stay here; I'll go see who it is." Soobin walks to the door and looks through the peephole, it's his brother. Shit. Kai's gonna freak. Soobin's brother is a member of Kai's favourite k-pop group, Astro. Kai also doesn't know Soobin even has a brother, even less a famous one. He cautiously opens the door. "Hyung, what are you doing home?"

"Hello to you too Soobin-ah. Are dad and papa not home?" Soobin shakes his head and explains about Sooah's performance on the other side of town. "So you’re alone?" Before Soobin can answer, Kai calls out from the living room, asking who it is. "I'll take that as a no. I assume you have your boyfriend round then." Soobin nods. "You should tell him I'm here, before he gets worried."

"It's my brother!" he shouts into the house, he then turns back to Moonbin and quietly says, "he's a big Astro fan and he doesn't know I have a brother. Just a heads up." Soobin leads his brother into the living room.

"You must be Kai, Soobin's told me a lot about you." Kai is frozen in place, eyes wide. His idol is stood in front of him. He doesn't know what to do; his mind is running at 1000 miles a minute. "I hear you're a fan of Astro." Kai, still in a state of shock, just nods. "I told Soobin he should have told you about me, but he's extremely protective of me, even though I'm older. I'll give you a minute to get used to this and go change into some more comfortable clothes." As soon as he leaves the room Kai looks at his boyfriend in disbelief.

"What just happened? Is this a dream? Is that really Moonbin? Are you really his brother? How does no one know he has a brother? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Calm down baby, breathe. In answer to your questions: My brother has made a surprise visit; no this isn't a dream; yes that is really Moonbin; we were both adopted by the same dads; he didn't want the media to know about his personal life; I was scared of what would happen if I told you." Soobin takes a deep breath. "I've spent my whole life not telling people about him, I didn't know how to tell you. I always said it was so no one could spread rumours about him, but really I was scared that if I told people - especially you -, my friends would pick my brother over me. I mean, he's a celebrity. I'm nobody." Soobin completely avoids making eye contact with Kai, while he speaks. There is a pregnant pause.

"Hyung, you're not nobody. You're smart, you're handsome, you're really cute and above all you're a great person. I love you. Yes I might have pictures of your brother on my wall, but I also have pictures of me and you there. I may see your brother as my idol, but you're still my boyfriend. I may love him, but I love you too; the way I love him is impersonal. The way I love you makes my heart sing and never want to be apart from you. I admire him as an artist, and yes, meeting him is a dream come true but being with you is my endgame. Being with you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Soobin has tears in his eyes but he wiped them away, before they can fall.

“I love you too.” Soobin wraps his arms around Kai.

“It’s gonna take some getting used to, but I want to know Moonbin as your brother, not as a member of Astro.”

“I’m gonna go get him, don’t go anywhere.”


End file.
